The present invention relates to flashlamp assemblies and particularly to flashlamp assemblies which employ flashlamps of the percussively-ignitable variety. The invention also relates to selective firing mechanisms for use in these assemblies.
One of the primary features of the instant invention is the prevention of accidental flashlamp ignition within a flashlamp assembly utilizing a movable carriage as part of the firing mechanism. Such an assembly was described in the aforementioned application under Ser. No. 756,927. Understandably, accidental and premature firing of the assembly's lamps reduces the operating capacity of the assembly.
It is believed therefore that an improved flashlamp assembly which provides a means for preventing accidental, premature ignition of the assembly's lamps would constitute an advancement in the art.
It is also believed that a flashlamp assembly selective firing mechanism which provides the above capability would constitute an art advancement.